Finding What Was Lost
by BendingDreams
Summary: Short drabbles for Zutara month. Prompts not in any order, some may connect, some may not. Some will be set in ATLA verse, AUs, etc...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Prompt- Oceans

Title: Sleepless Tides

* * *

I hate nights like these. Nights where sleep eludes me. Where the thoughts in my mind collide with the fears of my heart. They fight for dominance within the confines of my being. The hairs on my skin rise and fall like the mighty tides. Beads of sweat form on my brow.

How did we get to where we are now? A missed meal here and there? One too many late night meetings? Peace conferences throughout the nations taking one of us away for weeks at a time? Missing more and more of Hirohkai's bending lessons? I suppose that I can go on and on, but that wouldn't be fair. I am sure that I can make a list about myself.

I don't know which emotion to concentrate on. I'm overwhelmed from the abundance of them flooding my heart. I want to let the wall I've built over the years crumble and release the dam of tears that are barely being contained free. However, the mere thought of unleashing them makes my blood boil. Undoubtedly I am more afraid of the rage brewing within me. I can't seem to figure out who to be worthy of my wrath, you or me.

As much as I want to blame you for leading us to our current destination, I know that is not the truth. I find it harder and harder to breathe, as I come to the realization that I have allowed us to stray from the path we originally set. To the new one we are treading through. I feel as though I am barely keeping my head above the waves. Pretty fucking ironic coming from me, I know.

I can hear your steady breath in the solitude of our chambers. All I need to do is stretch out my hand and I would be able to feel your slick locks slip through the tips of my fingers. When I open my eyes, I can see the the outline of your form, half hidden beneath our silk sheets. I can see the rise and fall of your chest with each breath you take. Your mouth is slightly parted. Every time you exhale the air surrounding us gets just a little warmer.

Yet, even though we are breaths away from one another, I feel as though we are oceans apart, maybe even further...


	2. Chapter 2

AU- Katara/Suki (18, seniors in HS) Toph/Aang/Teo (17 juniors in HS) Zuko/Sokka/Haru (19, Freshman in College)

Title: Never Been Kissed

Prompt: Mistletoe

This is part 1 of ? I plan using more prompts for this plot line.

* * *

"Dammit Toph! NO! That pathetic attempt Aang made freshman year doesn't count!" Katara explained, like a three year old as if someone took her favorite doll away from her. "He is the one that had that stupid little crush on me, not the other way around. He caught me off guard and when I turned away he caught the edge of my jaw. Besides, there were no fireworks, or anything and my foot didn't 'pop', " an exasperated Katara groaned out, throwing her arms in the air, then not so gracefully flopping her body backwards on her bed.

"Umm, can someone please explain to me what does it mean when your foot 'pops'?" Asked Suki, her other best friend, and to her never, ever, understanding, her annoying, meat loving, brother's girlfriend.

"Oh geez, it's this cliche vision she has had in her head since we were still dressing up as our favorite disney princesses. It's where her prince charming comes along, and when he kisses her for the first time her knee bends up, thus making her foot 'pop' up as a natural reaction to their throws of passion, and true love, blah, blah, blah…" Answered Toph, picking her nails, not even bothering to look up.

Listening to Toph's explanation of her pitiful daydreams of the perfect first kiss, she has dreamed about for as long as she can remember made the lump in her throat even lumpier. The pit in her stomach even deeper. And the ache in her heart even achier. With a audible sigh Katara then groaned into her elbow. "Guys am I that ridiculous?"

A collective, "yes," was the response.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to be stuck giving a kiss to Gran Gran again, or getting one on my forehead from my dad like I am twelve. I want a real kiss. One for the books! One that I will compare the rest of the kisses I will have to! You have my brother, only God knows why."

"Hey I heard that!" Replied Suki rolling her eyes.

"And you and Aang are what, a _thing_ now?!" Katara said waving her hand in Toph's direction.

"Its called _dating_ Sugar Queen, you should try it sometime. Maybe pull your head from between a book and you might actually meet a guy." Smirked Toph.

"Is it so bad that I want to start the new year with…"

"A bang?!" Teased Toph sending Suki into a fit of laughter and ended with Katara throwing a pillow towards Toph's head.

Later that night Sokka had invited a few of his buddies over for a Bruce Lee movie binge. Katara decided to finish packing up the last of the Christmas decorations so when Suki, and Toph came back over tomorrow they could get straight to decorating for New Years Eve.

Under the arched entry to the kitchen, Katara stood on top a step stool, attempting to rid the house of the last sprig of mistletoe that Sokka hung everywhere. As if he needed more excuses to kiss Suki. Or places for her to see them for that matter.

"Hurry Zuko!"

 _Zuko?_

"The best part is coming up!" She heard her brother's voice ring out from the den. Followed by the sound of quick foot steps against the wood floors.

"Then pau-"

A loud bang rattled the kitchen. Two packed boxes toppled over, scattering its contents all over the floor. As well as atop, below, and in between the two mingled bodies crumpled on the ground.

And that's how a very grown and _womanly_ Katara and not his once childhood friend, Zuko noticed, stumbled back into each others lives.


End file.
